warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Santpedor
Santpedor is a small Agri World located in Segmentum Pacificus. Possessing little in the way of natural resources and being in an out of the way location, Santpedor's primary industries are banking, agriculture, and tourism — due to its large tracts of unspoiled surface. But among the Imperial citizenry, those that know about Santpedor are aware of it for another reason: that it is one of the galaxy's oldest republics. While being a member of the Imperium, the Most Serene Republic of Santpedor has been a constitutional republic since the Age of Strife and even earlier. Thus its residents proudly claim themselves to be the heirs of one of the oldest republics and sovereign planet-states among Mankind. Santpedor is ruled by two Captains Regent, which are elected for terms of six months. Thus to country has an extremely active political sphere, and off-world immigration is restricted to the extent possible under Imperial laws. The Captains Regent also serve as the head of the legislature, the Council of State. The world also fields Imperial Guard regiments, which are known as the Most Serene Protectors of Santpedor. Geography History Culture Government and politics Known Captains Regent Security Santpedor's main defense is its relatively obscure status and location, and for a major assault by a foreign aggressor it would call on the Imperium to assist in its defense. However, it does posses military units of its own. Imperial Guard Due to the planet's small population, traditionally there is only one Imperial Guard regiment raised on Santpedor, known as the Most Serene Protectors of Santpedor. While service in the PDF is mandatory for all, the Protectors consist entirely of volunteers. The regiment is primarily an infantry unit with some artillery and cavalry support, as well as some small support units. The Protectors specialize in line combat and close quarters combat. The commander of the Most Serene Protectors is known as the Captain-General, and he is appointed for life with the approval of the Council of State. Although the Commissars of the regiment are considered to be very relaxed by Imperial Guard standards, the Protectors are considered to be highly motivated and disciplined. Their allegiance to the Emperor of Man is owed as he is seen as the guarantor of the Most Serene Republic, and because the Santpedoran Council of State voted in favor of pledging him the planet's support. Although some other Guard regiments view it as potentially blasphemous to have Imperial units motivated more by loyalty to their home world rather than to the Imperium itself, the Most Serene Protectors have not shirked from combat and have proven their fealty to the Emperor time and time again. The motto of the unit is simply "Libertas" ("Freedom"). The following ranks are used by the Free Riflemen, from highest to lowest: PDF ;Uniformed Militia By tradition, every Santpedoran household with two or more adult males is required to register them for the Uniformed Militia, which serves as a domestic security and reserve force. Every adult male on Santpedor that does not join the Imperial Guard undergoes two years of military service—one of training, one of service on Santpedor itself, as part of the Uniformed Militia. It usually has about 6000 members at any given time, although the majority of them are on reserve status while a fraction of that number are undergoing their two years of service. The Uniformed Militiamen are occasionally rotated out with the Free Riflemen to see combat experience. During peacetime, the Uniformed Militia is organized into three infantry battalions of around 500–700 men each, with as many five reserve battalions being on standby status for mobilization if necessary. The Militia is organized as follows: *1st Citizen Guard Battalion *2nd Citizen Guard Battalion *3rd Citizen Guard Battalion *4th Auxiliary Battalion *5th Auxiliary Battalion *6th Auxiliary Battalion *7th Auxiliary Battalion *8th Auxiliary Battalion The Uniformed Militia uses the same rank structure as the Most Serene Riflemen. ;Guard of the Council In addition, a group of about 200 elite soldiers serves as the Guard of the Council, which provides personal security details for the Captains Regent, Councilors of State, Secretaries of State, and government buildings. In addition, the Guard of the Council is tasked with carrying out ceremonial functions at important national gatherings and celebrations. They are typically veterans of the Most Serene Protectors who have served on battlefronts throughout the Milky Way and returned home alive, wanting to continue their service on Santpedor. These veteran soldiers are recruited into the Guard to serve as a personal protection detail. The unit is divided into squads of 10 men each. ;Municipal Gendarmerie The Municipal Gendarmerie is a force of about 700 men that handles civil police duties, and usually it consists of older veterans of either the Uniformed Militia, Most Serene Protectors, and/or Guard of the Council. Santpedor does not have a high crime rate, and thus its police force is not expected to see much action. Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Imperium